Take me away
by GothicChevy
Summary: Oneshot, song fic with the song "Pocketful of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfield. Danny decides to tell Sam his feeling over a picnic. What happens... Warning: Not up to my usual standard!


A/N: I was listening to "Pocketful of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfield and this popped in my head... Song fic DXS

**Danny's handwriting**

_Sam's handwriting_

_**Song Lyrics**_

Danny and Sam were passing notes back and forth in Mr. Lancer's class. Danny had decided to tell Sam how he felt about her.

**So, Sam, Do you wanna go on a picnic with me tomorrow? I have something to tell you.**

_Of Course, Danny_

**Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at 11. It'll be Saturday, so there's no school to bother us.**

_I'll be waiting... Wait... 11 in the morning or at night?_

**You choose.**

_Morning... That way I can mess with my parents earlier than usual_

**I'll see you then... the bells about to ring, I'll see you tomorrow**

_**I got a pocket, got a pocketful of Sunshine,**_

_**I got a love and I know that it's all mine,**_

_**oh, ooh whoa,**_

Danny ran out of the school as soon as the bell rang... running straight into Dash's chest outside the door

_**Do what ya want but you're never gonna break me,**_

_**Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me,**_

_**Oh, ooh whoa,**_

"Hey Fenturd! Watch where you're going!"

"I'm not in the mood today, Dash. Just move out of my way!" Danny said as he maneuvered around the jock and headed home.

'I know the perfect place to have my picnic with Sam tomorrow' Danny thought as he headed home quickly.

_**Take me away, a secret place,**_

_**A sweet escape, take me away,**_

_**Take me away, to better days,**_

_**Take me away, a hiding place**_

_**I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine,**_

_**I got a love and I know that it's all mine,**_

_**oh, ooh whoa,**_

Danny shot throught the door of Fentonworks and started making his way to the kitchen when...

"Hey son! I've got to tell you about my new "Fenton-toaster", It cooks toast quickly using-"

"Not today, Dad" Danny said as he continued towards the kitchen

_**Do what ya want but you're never gonna break me,**_

_**Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me,**_

_**Oh, ooh whoa,**_

Danny made it to the kitchen and began to prepare for tomorrow.

_**I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine,**_

_**I got a love and I know that it's all mine,**_

_**oh, ooh whoa,**_

The next morning, true to her written word, Sam was ready and waiting for him.

"I'm shocked. You're actually awake!" Danny teased.

"Shut up. So what did you want to tell me?"

"Ah-ah-ah... No spoiling the surprise!"

_**Wish that ya could, but ya ain't gonna own me,**_

_**Do anything you can to control me,**_

_**You can't control me,**_

_**You can't control me,**_

_**No, ooh whoa,**_

"Umm... Danny?... Why are we walking through the woods?"

"You'll see..."

_**Take me away, a secret place,**_

_**A sweet escape, take me away,**_

_**Take me away, to better days,**_

_**Take me away, a hiding place**_

They soon came upon a clearing, revealing a grassy meadow by a small waterfall with forest animals and butterflies everywhere.

_**There's a place that I go that nobody knows,**_

_**Where the rivers flow, **_

_**And I call it home,**_

_**And there's no more lies,**_

_**In the darkness, there is light,**_

_**And nobody cries, There's only butterflies,**_

"It's beautiful, Danny"

"This is where I go when I need to think and be alone... No one knows it's here."

"Well, thank you for sharing it with me."

Danny set up the picnic blanket and picnic basket. They sat down and began to enjoy their lunch.

_**Take me away, a secret place,**_

_**A sweet escape, take me away,**_

_**Take me away, to better days,**_

_**Take me away, a hiding place**_

_**Take me away, a secret place,**_

_**A sweet escape, take me away,**_

_**Take me away, to better days,**_

_**Take me away, a hiding place**_

They finished eating and Danny looked at Sam with the most serious of faces.

"What?"

"Sam, I... I love you... as more than a friend. You're beautiful and talented and smart and so... perfect."

Sam was taken back. She had waited so long to hear him say that.

"I love you too, Danny. You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that to me"

They leaned in and shared the most passionate kiss they could have ever had. They broke apart a few minutes later for air.

_**I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine,**_

_**I got a love and I know that it's all mine,**_

_**oh, ooh whoa,**_

_**I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine,**_

_**I got a love and I know that it's all mine,**_

_**oh, ooh whoa,**_

Danny and Sam both looked up at the blue sky and thought the same thing.

_**The sun is on my side,**_

_**And takes me for a ride,**_

_**I smile up to the sky,**_

_**I know I'll be alright,**_

_**The sun is on my side,**_

_**And takes me for a ride,**_

_**I smile up to the sky,**_

_**I know I'll be alright,**_

This moment couldn't be anymore perfect.

A/N: short, I know... and it's not my best work... but the thought of this just wouldn't leave me alone.


End file.
